


Lovely Temperment

by ShinyNewPenny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blowjobs, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Harry, Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship, Smut, tempers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyNewPenny/pseuds/ShinyNewPenny
Summary: prompt: Drarry +tempersposition: Azka-damnword count: 69 to 690Harry lets his temper get the best of him. Smut ensues.





	Lovely Temperment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still very new to writing fanfics and this is my first ever smut. The word count was such a challenge. I had to cut tons of stuff out, but I think I still made it work. I'll just have to write much longer and descriptive smut later!
> 
> Thanks bunches to my beta BlueJ2112.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy.

As soon as Draco walked through the door, Harry grabbed a handful of his robes and pushed him against the wall. He was seething. “Why did you do that? Were you trying to make me mad?” Harry hissed through clenched teeth. 

“I’m sorry, Potter. Did I hurt your feelings?” His face was passive, like Harry hadn’t just slammed him into hard stone. Anyone else would have tried to loosen Harry’s grip so they could get away, but not his boyfriend.

They had been secretly dating for a few weeks now. None of their friends had even noticed that anything changed between them. Which is probably why no one, besides Harry, really seemed to take notice of Draco’s actions. 

“You were hitting on Blaise all night. You practically threw yourself at him.” It turns out Harry was the jealous type.

“Are you going to do something about it?” Draco’s eyes twinkled and he smirked. 

Harry slammed their lips together, taking Draco’s lower lip into his mouth and biting down a little harder than necessary. “I’m going to remind you who you belong to,” he whispered angrily. 

Harry shoved his hands under the black robes and ran them up smooth pale skin. Draco shuddered out a breath and leaned into his touch. With one hand, Harry immediately started pinching at a little pink nub, while his other hand deftly started unbuttoning the blonde’s robes. Harry swallowed Draco’s gasps while his tongue aggressively explored his mouth. 

“I wasn’t aware I was property, Potter.” Draco’s voice was husky and low. His hands gripped the back of Harry’s robes, pulling him closer. 

Harry kissed him passionately before moving down to bite and suck along his neck. “You’re not property,” he gasped between sucking spots on Draco’s neck, “but you are mine. Just as I’m yours.” He bit down slightly on the area right under his ear, earning him a low moan. 

He could feel the cold stone bite into his knees when he dropped to the ground. With the robes out of the way, he could see how hard Draco was with only his pants separating them. He quickly slipped them off and stole a quick glance up to find Draco watching him intently. 

Harry was in no mood for teasing, his jealousy still coursed through him and he couldn’t fight the feeling of possession that had taken over him. He slipped his mouth around the tip, taking the shaft in his hands and pumping at a steady pace. He could feel hands slip into his hair and lightly grasp his curly locks. He moaned around Draco’s cock- Harry loved when he played with his hair. 

“Fuck, Harry, I love seeing you on your knees for me.” He slipped his mouth further down, feeling the weight on his tongue as it went in and out. He loved the taste of Draco.

Harry brought his other hand up to lightly cup Draco’s balls while he increased the suction with his mouth. “Ahhh, shit, I’m already close.That mouth...” Harry let out another moan and took Draco all the way in until he could feel him hit the back of his throat. 

Draco’s gripped his hair tightly as he let out a gasp and a few choice words, “Yes, just like that. Fuck, you’re perfect... feel so fucking good, I’m gonna cum,” Draco stumbled over his words, babbling, before letting out a moan and thrusting once more into Harry’s mouth. 

Harry could feel warmth dribbling down his throat before he tasted the salty liquid. He slowly slid off, letting Draco fall from his mouth, before he smiled up at the blonde. “See why you’re mine?”

“Don’t be stupid Harry, I did that on purpose. I love your bloody temper. You get so worked up.” Draco pulled him up so he could kiss him gently. “As if I’d want to belong to anyone else.”

Harry gripped Draco’s ass pulling him closer. “You did that on purpose?” He lifted, hiking Draco up into his arms while pale long legs automatically wrapped around him. “Maybe you need a proper punishment then,” Harry growled into his neck. 

“Mmm, maybe you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! As always, thanks so much to the mods for running this wonderful event! Comments and Kudos are love!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shinynewpenny


End file.
